Querida canguro
by Sally la maga
Summary: El sexo y el amor no entienden de edad. LEMON
1. Prólogo

QUERIDA CANGURO

_Prólogo._

-Pero es que con tus padres en casa me da un poco de cosa- comentaba Taro un tanto cortado.

-No te preocupes- respondió Makoto con seguridad-. Mis padres son liberales en estos temas.

La muchacha cogía de la mano a su novio y ambos caminaban con paso rápido por la calle en dirección a casa de la primera, ambos vestidos con el uniforme escolar y con la cartera en la mano.

-Bien, pues aquí es- dijo Makoto al llegar junto a la entrada del jardín de una de las casas que rodeaban la avenida. Se dispusieron a entrar, pero una voz les distrajo:

-Hola, hija.

Un hombre joven y con gafas, de rostro agradable y simpático, vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata, y llevando un maletín en una mano, llegó junto a ellos.

-Ah, hola, papá- saludó Makoto con una sonrisa-. Mira, este es Taro.

-Buenas tardes, señor- dijo el joven tímidamente, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Encantado, soy el padre de Makoto.

El trío llegó a la puerta de la casa y entraron.

-Mamá, ya estamos aquí- exclamó Makoto hacia el interior, mientras los tres, en el recibidor, se quitaban el calzado.

-Calla, no grites, que Minami está durmiendo- dijo apareciendo por el pasillo una mujer joven y atractiva, de expresión sonriente y llevando un delantal, secándose las manos con un trapo-. Vaya, hola, Hiroshi, hoy vienes pronto del trabajo.

-Sí, Yuu, ya ves, esta vez me han soltado antes- respondió el padre de Makoto con una sonrisa, mientras le daba su maletín a la recién aparecida.

La pareja se dio un suave beso, ante la mirada de los dos adolescentes.

-Mira, mamá, te presento a Taro- dijo Makoto señalando con una mano a su compañero-. Taro, ésta es mi madre.

-Mucho gusto, Taro- dijo la madre de Makoto sonriendo-. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Espero que bien- comentó el joven con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, pues ha venido para que estudiemos juntos- dijo Makoto-. Nos vamos a mi habitación. Hasta luego.

Y la muchacha empujó al joven hacia las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-Caray con la niña- dijo el padre de Makoto una vez él y su mujer estuvieron solos, mirando hacia las escaleras-. No se puede negar que ha salido a ti.

-Sí, me puedo sentir orgullosa.

-¿Estabas lavando los platos? Espera que me cambie y vengo a ayudarte.

-Vale, gracias- dijo la madre de Makoto sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, ya en la habitación de ella, Makoto y Taro dejaban sus carteras sobre el escritorio.

-Vaya, veo que tienes unos padres que se llevan muy bien- dijo el joven.

-Sí, será porque se conocen desde siempre- contestó Makoto mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-Y también veo que son jóvenes. Aunque deben ser de esas personas que no aparentan la edad que tienen, ¿verdad?

-No creas- respondió su compañera quitándose la corbata-. Mi madre tiene treinta y dos años.

-¿Treinta y dos?- Taro se sorprendió un poco- Vaya, entonces te debió tener de adolescente. ¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre tiene veintisiete- respondió Makoto. Su falda se posó sobre sus pies.

-Veintisiete…- de repente, Taro puso cara de desconcierto y sorpresa- Ey, un momento, ¿cómo que veintisiete? Si tú tienes dieciséis años. ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-No, es una historia muy larga- dijo Makoto seductoramente. Enfrente de él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Si quieres luego te la cuento.

Sin decir nada más, la pareja se unió en un cálido y profundo beso.


	2. I

I.

Era el primer día de septiembre. Yuu, joven de quince años atractiva y de expresión alegre, vestida con su uniforme de marinera y su cartera en la mano, consultó su reloj de pulsera: faltaban cinco minutos para que terminaran las clases de los alumnos de primaria, y aún le quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer, así que empezó a avanzar a toda prisa, consiguiendo llegar un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmar su agitada respiración, y con su habitual expresión sonriente, esperó pacientemente delante de la puerta que daba al patio del colegio. La campana de salida sonó, y, poco después, un considerable grupo de niños entre seis y trece años hicieron su aparición.

-Eh, Hiro-chan- llamó Yuu al descubrir al niño que era de su interés.

El pequeño, de diez años, de rostro agradable y simpático, la saludó con la mano sonriendo, acompañado de otros dos chavales.

-Hola, hermana- saludó Hiro-chan cuando llegaron junto a Yuu.

-Hola, pequeñajo- saludó la joven, revolviéndole amigablemente el cabello con una mano. La coronilla de Hiro-chan le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Vaya, Hiro-chan, ¿es tu hermana?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros- ¿No eras hijo único?

-Bueno, en realidad es Yuu, la hija de unos vecinos amigos de mis papás- explicó el chico-. Pero ahora que ellos trabajan por la tarde, y no pueden ocuparse de mí, le han pedido ayuda a ella para que lo haga. Y por eso la considero mi hermana mayor.

-Sí, pero lo de "hermana" me los has dicho siempre. En verdad nos conocemos y hemos jugado juntos desde siempre, y ya te había hecho de canguro alguna vez antes- explicó Yuu con una sonrisa-. Aunque a partir de hoy me tendré que cuidar de ti todos los días, así que no me lo pongas difícil, ¿eh, Hiro-chan?- bromeó.

-¿Yo? No- respondió el chaval, extrañado de que dijera eso.

-Bien, Hiro-chan, hasta mañana- se despidieron sus compañeros.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Cogidos de la mano, Hiro-chan y Yuu empezaron a realizar su camino, hablando sobre lo que había hecho el primero ese día en la escuela.

A Yuu siempre le había caído bien Hiro-chan. No era como otros niños repelentes de su edad, siempre lo había visto un chaval entusiasta y amable, con un toque de inocencia que le resultaba encantador, por lo que nunca había tenido problema en ocuparse de él cuando era necesario. Por su parte, Hiro-chan siempre había visto a Yuu como una compañera de juegos y una hermana mayor, dándole cierta sensación de estar protegido cuando se hallaba con ella.

Un rato después, la pareja se encontraba en la casa de la familia de él. Merendaron y estuvieron mirando juntos la programación infantil de televisión. Cuando hubieron terminado, Yuu preguntó:

-¿Tienes deberes del colegio, Hiro-chan?

-Sí, me han puesto unos cuantos- respondió él-. ¿Puedo hacerlos contigo?

-Bueno. Si hay algo que no entiendes, puedes consultármelo.

-Gracias.

Cada uno situado a un lado de la mesa de la sala de estar, sentados sobre el tatami, sacaron libros, cuadernos y estuches, y empezaron a realizar sus tareas de la escuela. Debieron pasar unos diez minutos cuando Hiro-chan, concentrado en su trabajo, notó que le estaban observando. Levantó la vista y vio a Yuu que le estaba mirando, con una expresión como embelesada, con los ojos entornados.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó extrañado.

-No, nada- respondió ella-. Sólo que se te ve tan encantador, concentrado haciendo los deberes…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Hiro-chan nervioso.

-Vaya, qué mono…- dijo Yuu- Te has ruborizado.

Hiro-chan regresó su vista a su libro de texto. Pero seguía notando la mirada de su canguro.

-Dime, ¿hay algún problema que no entiendas?- preguntó Yuu.

-Pues… De momento no.

-Entonces veamos si lo estás haciendo bien.

Hiro-chan la vio levantarse, dar la media vuelta a la mesa y llegar junto a él, situándose de rodillas detrás del pequeño.

-A ver, dime, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Hiro-chan fue explicando los pasos que había realizado para solucionar un problema de matemáticas, pero entonces notó dos bultos blandos presionando contra su espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyó decir a Yuu.

-Ven, ponte sobre mi regazo.

La joven se sentó e Hiro-chan lo hizo sobre el pubis de ella, poniendo sus piernas sobre las de Yuu. Mientras el chico seguía explicando los ejercicios, Yuu notó la firme espalda de él sobre sus pechos, y el trasero presionando sobre sus bragas, contactos que le daban una pequeña sensación agradable. Entonces rodeó la cintura del pequeño con los brazos y empezó a frotar con lentitud sus senos contra Hiro-chan, lo que le hizo que la sensación se hiciera más intensa.

Hiro-chan notaba extrañado los movimientos que estaba haciendo Yuu contra él. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pues la sensación de los pechos de ella contra su espalda era bastante agradable y cálida, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que aquello no era algo que estuviera bien. Pero Yuu nunca querría hacerle ningún daño, ¿verdad? Mientras, la joven notaba que el calor y las sensaciones que le otorgaban el cuerpo de aquel niño de diez años la estaban excitando. Pensamientos sobre tocar bajo la ropa de Hiro-chan vinieron a su mente. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si lo hiciera. ¿Se lo tomaría a mal y se lo contaría a sus padres? ¿O por el contrario, se dejaría hacer? Dudó por unos instantes, pero sus dudas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, cuando, sin saber cómo, su mano derecha se posó sobre la entrepierna de Hiro-chan.

-Vaya, vaya, Hiro-chan, tu pito se ha puesto duro…- dijo con una excitante sensación de poder, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la bragueta del pequeño.

-Her… Hermana, ¿qué haces?- exclamó el pequeño un poco cohibido.

Yuu bajó sin prisa la cremallera del pantalón de Hiro-chan, y luego metió su otra mano debajo de los calzoncillos del chico y sacó fuera su pene erecto. La joven se deleitó por unos segundos con aquel miembro pequeño y precioso. Era el primero que veía tan de cerca.

-Oh, mi pito se me ha puesto grande- exclamó Hiro-chan sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, es algo normal- dijo la joven-. Dime, ¿no sientes una sensación placentera estando así conmigo?

-¿Eh? Pues sí…

-Pues cuando los chicos sienten esa sensación, sus pitos se ponen grandes- aclaró Yuu, contenta en ser la primera en explicarle aquello.

-Ah. ¿Y qué hay que hacer para que vuelva a su forma normal?

Yuu no pudo resistirlo, y decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Lo que hay que hacer es frotar el pito, hasta que salga un líquido blanco- se oyó decir a sí misma, sintiéndose excitada.

-¿Un líquido blanco?- preguntó Hiro-chan sin comprender.

-Sí, déjame ver…

Yuu rodeó con la palma de su mano derecha el miembro del pequeño. Su tacto suave y cálido la excitó más. Empezó a subir y a bajar la palma.

-¿Te gusta, Hiro-chan?

-Yo… Yo… No sé… Me siento extraño…

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte ningún daño. ¿Confías en mí, verdad?

-Sssí…

Mientras masturbaba a Hiro-chan, Yuu metió su mano libre por debajo de la camiseta del chico, y empezó a acariciarle el pecho, centrándose en los pezones.

-Ah… Ah… Hermana…

Al cabo de poco, de repente oyeron abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo la voz de la Sra. Kurawa.

Aquello fue todo un susto para Yuu, quien se quedó inmóvil.

-Ey, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?- preguntó la señora en la puerta de la sala. Vio a Yuu sentada delante de la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Hiro-chan sonriente, asomándose por delante de la joven-. Todo está bien. Ahora Yuu me estaba ayudando con los deberes.

-Ah, muy bien- dijo la señora-. Pero que no te los haga ella, ¿eh?

-No, tranquila, mamá.

-Bien- dijo la mujer, y marchó a su dormitorio.

Aún con el pene de Hiro-chan en la mano, Yuu respiró tranquila. Entonces vio que el pequeño empezaba a ocuparse de nuevo de sus tareas. Yuu le miraba extrañada y nerviosa, pero, más calmada, sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos al pequeño.

-Oye, me gustaría que lo que ha pasado fuera un secreto entre nosotros…- le susurró.

-¿Quieres decir lo de frotarme el pito?

-Sí, eso. ¿Me prometes que nunca se lo dirás a nadie?

-Bueno, te lo prometo- dijo Hiro-chan-. No se lo diré a nadie. Tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Continuaron durante un rato en esa posición, él sentado en el regazo de ella, mientras la joven le abrazaba.


	3. II

II.

-Hiro-chan, ¿me dejas que ponga una película?- preguntó Yuu sonriendo y con una cinta de vídeo en una mano.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó el chaval contrariado- Yo quiero ver los dibujos.

-Bueno, esto seguramente te gustará más que los dibujos- contestó la joven mientras introducía la cinta en el aparato de vídeo-. Es una película que encontré escondida en la habitación de mis padres.

Ante los ojos de Hiro-chan, en la pantalla encendida del televisor apareció el primer plano de una penetración en que el hombre se encontraba tumbado sobre su espalda y la mujer se hallaba sobre él de espaldas a la cámara, haciendo que el miembro erecto de él fuera entrando y saliendo de su vagina, mientras se oían los gemidos característicos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Hiro-chan anonadado.

-Es una película en que los señores y las señoras que salen parecen divertirse mucho- respondió Yuu sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, sentándose al lado de él-. Verás cómo te gusta.

-Pero, hermana, nosotros no podemos ver estas cosas- exclamó Hiro-chan alterado-. Son sólo para mayores.

-No te preocupes- respondió Yuu-. Nunca viene mal que las personas de nuestra edad sepamos estas cosas.

Sin estar del todo convencido, Hiro-chan finalmente se quedó absorto mirando las imágenes que se iban sucediendo en la pantalla del televisor. Le fascinaban, y se preguntó si el también podría jugar a esas cosas.

-Dime, Hiro-chan, ¿cómo tienes el pito?-preguntó Yuu en cierto momento, suavemente. En su mirada se reflejaba excitación y deseo.

-¿Mi-mi pito? Pues…

Hiro-chan balbuceó nervioso y avergonzado. Se tapó con las manos la entrepierna, queriendo ocultar el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza- dijo Yuu divertida-. Ya te expliqué que es algo normal.

La joven apartó las manos del pequeño, y, ante la vista de éste, le desabrochó los pantalones. El pene en erección de Hiro-chan apareció en todo su esplendor.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a frotarte el pito?- preguntó Yuu seductoramente.

-Yo… Pues… Sí, sí que quiero.

-Bien, pero hoy lo haremos de otra forma. Ponte de pie y quítate la ropa.

-Mmh, bueno, pero me da un poco de vergüenza…

Hiro-chan se levantó y se despojó del jersey, la camiseta, los pantalones, los calcetines y los calzoncillos. Yuu ahora le tenía ante sí desnudo. La muchacha contempló durante unos segundos el cuerpo del pequeño. Le pareció el de un ángel, sin nada de vello, con un torso y un vientre encantadoramente planos, un par de pezones rosados y un miembro en erección que contrastaba con el conjunto, pero que no le restaba inocencia gracias a su pequeño tamaño.

-Vaya, eres muy agradable a la vista, Hiro-chan- dijo Yuu encantada.

-Ah, pues gracias- contestó él sin saber qué decir.

Yuu se colocó de rodillas y tomó el miembro de Hiro-chan en su mano derecha.

-Ah…- gimió él.

-Veo que eres sensible.

Yuu fue masturbando con suavidad a Hiro-chan, y le encantó el rostro de placer que mostraba el pequeño. No pudo resistirlo, y juntó su boca con la de él en un suave beso. Hiro-chan se sorprendió, pero la dulce sensación que sintió se apoderó de él, dejándose llevar. Mientras se besaban, los dos con los ojos cerrados, Yuu continuaba masturbando a Hiro-chan, ahora con más intensidad.

-He-hermana… ¿Me dejas que me tumbe?- preguntó Hiro-chan notando que le fallaban las fuerzas.

-Claro.

Yaciendo Hiro-chan sobre su espalda en el tatami, Yuu continuó masturbándole, ahora también dedicándose a besarle y lamerle el torso, especialmente los pezones.

-¡Aah! ¡Aaah!

Dos disparos de esperma cayeron sobre el vientre del chaval, mostrando a continuación una expresión calmada y relajada que agradó a Yuu. Ella se miró el semen que había quedado en su mano, y le dio unos lametones. Era amargo, pero no le desagradó.

-¿Cómo va todo, Hiro-chan?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien- respondió él sonriéndole también-. Me ha gustado mucho.

-Me alegra saberlo. Bueno, pues ahora…

-Ahora toca hacer los deberes- exclamó Hiro-chan con entusiasmo. Se incorporó.

-¿Los deberes?- preguntó Yuu desconcertada.

-Sí, tengo que tenerlos terminados antes de que mamá venga- explicó Hiro-chan levantándose-. ¿Puedes quitar la película?

Como un rayo, y antes de que Yuu pudiera reaccionar, el chico se vistió y, en la mesa, se puso a hacer sus tareas del colegio.

Yuu le miró sonriendo con un poco de resignación, y se encogió de hombros. Aunque su intención había sido seguir jugando a médicos con él, le gustó ver esa faceta suya tan responsable, y decidió respetárselo. Se sentía excitada, pero no era algo que una masturbación rápida en el lavabo no pudiera calmar. Momentos después, Yuu se arrodilló ante la mesa frente a Hiro-chan, y empezó a echarle un vistazo a su horario escolar del día siguiente.

-¿Sabes una cosa, hermana?- dijo Hiro-chan mirándole como pensativo.

-¿El qué?

-Me gusta hacer los deberes del colegio los dos juntos.

Yuu le contempló un poco sorprendida, pero sonrió.

-Sí, a mí también.


	4. III

III.

Hiro-chan corría por el campo de juego controlando el balón con gran precisión. Sorteó a un par de contrarios y dio un fuerte chut al esférico. El guardameta no pudo hacer nada, y el balón impactó contra la red de la portería. La euforia del público fue grande, y unos cuantos compañeros de equipo del pequeño le abrazaron efusivamente. En ese momento el árbitro pitaba el final del partido.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos- felicitó el entrenador mientras el equipo llegaba al banquillo-. Sobre todo tú, Kurawa. Tus dos goles nos han hecho remontar el partido.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Hiro-chan sonriendo tímidamente.

-Muy bien, Hiro-chan- oyó el chaval a su espalda-. Has hecho un gran partido.

Hiro-chan se giró y vio que era Yuu, quien le mostraba su simpática sonrisa.

-Hola, hermana- exclamó él, alegre de que le hubiera visto jugar.

-Caramba, Kurawa, ¿quién es la señorita?- preguntó el entrenador.

-Es mi novia- respondió Hiro-chan sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Tu novia?- dijo el entrenador desconcertado-. Veo que te gustan mayorcitas.

-No le haga caso, señor- dijo Yuu poniendo una mano sobre la coronilla de Hiro-chan-. Sólo soy su canguro. Sus padres han salido hoy, y yo vengo a buscarle para llevarle a casa y encargarme de él hasta que ellos regresen.

-Ah, claro. Ya me parecía raro que Kurawa fuera tan precoz. Con lo tímido que es…

-Sí, es lo que yo digo.

Yuu miró a Hiro-chan de reojo, sin dejar su pequeña sonrisa. Hiro-chan se sintió intimidado, y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.

Más tarde, la pareja avanzaba por la avenida en dirección a casa de él, éste llevando su bolsa de deporte al hombro.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso de que soy tu novia?- preguntó Yuu en cierto momento.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo Hiro-chan con una timidez nerviosa- Es que el otro día nos dimos un beso en la boca, y yo había oído decir que quienes se dan besos en la boca son los novios…

Yuu le miró sin su habitual expresión sonriente.

-¿Te ha molestado que lo dijera?

-No, no me ha molestado- dijo la joven regresándole la sonrisa, mientras revolvía el cabello de su acompañante-. Bueno, si quieres seré tu novia.

-¿De veras?- exclamó Hiro-chan entusiasmado.

-Sí, pero quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros dos.

-¿Más secretos?- dijo él decepcionado.

-Podremos ser novios cuando estemos a solas, pero cuando haya gente dejaremos de serlo, ¿vale?

-Bueno, está bien- respondió Hiro-chan resignado. A él le hubiera encantado decir a todo el mundo que Yuu era su novia.

La joven miró hacia delante, y respiró profundamente. Algo en su interior le hacía sentir mal por haberle dicho aquello a Hiro-chan.

* * *

-Bueno, tu mamá me ha dicho que cuando volvamos del partido te bañes- dijo Yuu con decisión, una vez estuvieron en casa de Hiro-chan.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Pues vayamos al baño, venga.

-Ey, yo ya sé bañarme sólo- exclamó él.

-Ya lo supongo, pero yo también aprovecharé para mojarme un poco.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a bañarnos juntos?- exclamó Hiro-chan sorprendido.

-¿No te parece bien?- preguntó Yuu mirándole con unos ojitos de cachorrillo.

-No, no es eso, es que… No sé si sería correcto.

-Vamos, no dudes tanto y vamos ya- dijo la joven empujando al pequeño, de camino al cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de un rato, la bañera ya se había llenado.

-Deja tu ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Yuu con seriedad.

-Sí, sí…

En el pasillo donde estaba la lavadora, frente a la puerta traslúcida y corredera del cuarto de baño, Hiro-chan y Yuu fueron quitándose la ropa. Una vez desnudo, Hiro-chan abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y pasó al interior rápidamente, sin haberse atrevido a mirar a Yuu mientras ella se desnudaba. El techo, las paredes y el suelo del baño estaban cubiertos de azulejos; en un lado estaba la bañera llena de agua, y sobre el suelo un par de banquetas y unas botellas de champú y jabón líquido.

-Hiro-chan…

El pequeño se atrevió a girarse y ante sí pudo contemplar por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de Yuu. A la altura de su mirada se mostraron los grandes pechos de la joven. Luego contempló su figura, delgada, curvilínea, un vientre plano con su respectivo ombligo, el vello púbico, y unas piernas largas y finas. Hiro-chan la observaba fascinado: así que aquello era una mujer de verdad.

-Vamos, Hiro-chan, no me mires tanto que vas a hacer que sienta vergüenza- comentó Yuu divertida pasando al interior.

-Sí, perdona.

Los dos se metieron en la bañera, el uno frente al otro. Al cabo de un rato, Yuu se puso de pie, ante la vista de Hiro-chan.

-Hiro-chan, ¿me dejas que te enjabone el pelo?

Los dos salieron de la bañera e Hiro-chan se sentó en una de las banquetas, mientras Yuu se colocaba detrás de él. Con sus manos llenas de jabón, empezó a frotar los cabellos del pequeño.

-Vamos, Hiro-chan, no estés tan tenso. ¿No te gusta bañarte conmigo?

-Yo, pues…

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí, me gusta. Me gusta hacer cosas contigo, hermana.

Yuu dejó el pelo de Hiro-chan. Entonces se cogió los pechos y empezó a enjabonárselos.

-¿Qué haces, hermana?- preguntó Hiro-chan mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

-He leído que a los chicos les gusta mucho esto.

Yuu rodeó la cintura de Hiro-chan con los brazos y presionó sus senos enjabonados contra la espalda del pequeño.

-Oh, hermana…

Yuu fue restregando con sus pechos la espalda de Hiro-chan, lo que significó toda una agradable sensación para los dos.

-Hiro-chan, tu soldadito ya se ha puesto de pie…

Yuu rodeó con su mano derecha el miembro de Hiro-chan y se dedicó a masturbarlo.

-Aah… Aah…- exclamó Hiro-chan inmerso en placer.

Poco después, tres grandes eyaculaciones salieron disparadas del pene de Hiro-chan. Éste, sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Yuu.

-Hiro-chan, eres tan lindo…

El chaval miró hacia Yuu, y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hermana…

El chico se giró y abrazó a la joven, algo que a ésta le sorprendió. Yuu notó que Hiro-chan la empujaba, y terminó tumbada sobre los azulejos, sobre su espalda, con Hiro-chan encima de ella.

-Hermana, eres muy cálida y suave, y hueles muy bien…- dijo él con su rostro entre los pechos de ella.

Yuu le abrazó cariñosamente, y se dejó embriagar por la acogedora y dulce sensación que sentía.

-Hiro-chan, ¿quieres que vayamos a tu habitación?

-¿Por qué?

-Ahí estaremos más cómodos.

Al poco rato, la pareja salía del cuarto de baño.

-Ven, Hiro-chan.

Yuu le cogió de la mano y, ambos desnudos, se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-¿Qué haremos en mi habitación?- preguntó Hiro-chan sin entender, mientras subían las escaleras.

Yuu no encontró palabras para responderle, y se limitó a sonreírle amorosamente.

Una vez en la habitación, Yuu se puso delante de Hiro-chan, inclinó la cabeza y le besó profundamente en los labios, mientras le abrazaba, presionándole contra ella. Estuvieron así unos cuantos instantes, sin que Hiro-chan mostrara ninguna señal de querer separarse. Yuu despegó sus labios de los de él. Ambos se miraban, ella con deseo, él sintiéndose confuso.

-Hiro-chan, ahora vamos a practicar las cosas que vimos en aquel vídeo.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó él entusiasmado.

-Sé que lo que voy a hacer no está bien, y puede que luego me arrepienta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Hermana, ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hiro-chan sin comprender- No tendré nada que perdonarte porque yo sé que tú nunca me harías nada malo.

Yuu mostró su pequeña sonrisa y, cogiéndole de las manos, avanzó hacia atrás hasta el futón que había desplegado en el tatami. Entonces se sentó con las piernas separadas.

-Ven aquí, Hiro-chan.

El pequeño no se hizo de rogar, y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Mira, Hiro-chan, tócame aquí.

Yuu separó con los dedos los labios de su sexo, e Hiro-chan, ya fuera por instinto, por curiosidad, o por deseo, se dedicó a tantear con los dedos aquella cálida abertura, con la vista clavada en ella. Fue acariciando los labios menores, y se le ocurrió meter un dedo dentro.

-Lo haces muy bien, Hiro-chan…

-¿Te gusta lo que hago, hermana?

-Sí, es muy agradable.

-Pues entonces lo seguiré haciendo.

-Toca aquí- Yuu le cogió la otra mano y la llevó a su clítoris-, y mete el otro dedo dentro y fuera del agujero.

-¿Así?

-Eso es.

Yuu sentía un intenso placer, que le hizo gemir. Al cabo de poco, la joven alzó al muchacho hasta encontrarse los dos cara a cara, mientras Hiro-chan seguía dedicándose al sexo de ella con los dedos.

-Ahora quiero que lo hagas con la lengua.

-¿Con la lengua?

-Sí, úsala en los mismos lugares que has tocado con los dedos.

-Vale.

Hiro-chan puso su cabeza entre las piernas de Yuu, y empezó a mover su lengua en las partes íntimas de la joven. Lamía los labios menores y el clítoris, y la entrada de la vagina.

-Sabes bien, hermana.

El placer que sentía Yuu se fue acrecentando, hasta que finalmente se corrió entre grandes gemidos. La joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Entonces, con las manos alzó a Hiro-chan.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Con Hiro-chan tumbado sobre el futón, Yuu alzó el pene en erección con las manos, poniéndolo enfrente de su cara.

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú vas a hacerme lo mismo?- preguntó Hiro-chan asombrado.

-También es la primera vez que lo hago- dijo Yuu con su pequeña sonrisa-. Espero que me salga tan bien como a ti.

La joven empezó a lamer el glande, y se lo metió en la boca, chupándolo. Entonces se metió toda la extensión del miembro.

-Oh, hermana, qué bien se siente- exclamó Hiro-chan, apretando los párpados.

Al oír esas palabras, Yuu sintió un escalofrío de placer. Entonces empezó a meter y sacar el pene de su boca, de forma constante y rápida, mientras absorbía, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando.

-¡Ah, me viene algo!- exclamó Hiro-chan.

Con el pene fuera, Yuu lo masturbó rápidamente, y unos chorros de esperma cayeron sobre su cara. La joven se incorporó y miró al rostro de Hiro-chan, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás.

-Hiro-chan, qué carita me pones- dijo ella dulcemente-. De un verdadero ángel.

La joven empezó a frotar el miembro del chico. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la rapidez con que se había puesto otra vez erecto.

-¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo, hermana?

-No, ahora vamos a probar algo distinto. Uniremos nuestros cuerpos.

Ante un atento Hiro-chan, Yuu se puso en cuclillas y situó el pene en la entrada de su vagina. Fue descendiendo, deslizándolo dentro de ella.

-Oh, cómo me aprieta- exclamó Hiro-chan.

-¡Yay!- gritó Yuu al notar una fuerte punzada.

-¿Qué pasa, hermana?- preguntó Hiro-chan alarmado ante ese grito.

-Nada, sólo que acabo de perder mi virginidad.

Hiro-chan no entendió lo que quería decir con eso, pero no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento. Sus sentidos y pensamientos estaban centrados únicamente en las sensaciones que recibía al estar dentro de Yuu. Ella se puso de rodillas y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Hiro-chan.

-Hermana, es increíble lo que siento- exclamó él con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Me alegro que te guste- respondió Yuu mirándole con unos ojos que reflejaban placer. Los gemidos empezaban a escaparse de su boca.

La joven, sin dejar de moverse, se inclinó más y juntó su boca con la de Hiro-chan. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas frenéticamente. Entonces Yuu se bajó de él, poniéndose a su lado.

-Eh, ¿por qué paras?- preguntó Hiro-chan extrañado e insatisfecho.

-No es eso- dijo Yuu tumbándose sobre su espalda-. Es que te quiero encima.

Dicho esto, Hiro-chan se incorporó y se dispuso a penetrarla. Contempló con una fascinación placentera a Yuu, quien le miraba con su habitual expresión sonriente, añadidas unas pinceladas de deseo. El chaval cogió su miembro con la mano y lo metió en el interior de ella con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de hacer daño a su compañera. Una vez dentro se inclinó sobre ella y empezó a realizar el movimiento de entrada y salida.

-Así, Hiro-chan, sigue con este ritmo- dijo ella mientras le abrazaba.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que, aunque hubiera querido detenerse, sus caderas no le hubieran respondido, pues parecía como si le fueran solas, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Hermana, me voy otra vez!

-¡Espera, Hiro-chan! ¡Me falta poco! ¡Aaah!

Tras sus respectivos orgasmos, los dos se quedaron inmóviles un pequeño rato, sintiendo una gran sensación de relax. Luego Hiro-chan se salió de Yuu, y se quedaron el uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo.

-Hermana, ¿podremos hacer esto otras veces?- preguntó Hiro-chan a los pocos momentos.

Yuu le miró sonriente. Se sentía contenta y satisfecha. El sentimiento de culpa que creía que sentiría al terminar no estaba presente en absoluto. Se dio la vuelta, tumbándose sobre su estómago.

-Vaya, parece que esto te ha gustado, ¿eh?- dijo.

-Pues… No sé…- respondió Hiro-chan con vergüenza. También se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos, admítelo- dijo Yuu tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Está bien, me ha gustado, y mucho. ¿Contenta?

-Contentísima- hizo una pausa-. Vale, si quieres lo seguiremos haciendo, pero siempre que hayas acabado los deberes. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

Los dos se miraron, sonrientes y entusiasmados.


	5. IV

IV.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando Hiro-chan y sus padres llegaron al punto de encuentro, enfrente de la feria tradicional que se había montado en las afueras del distrito, con motivo del fin de año. Allí se reunieron con Yuu y los padres de ésta, quienes les estaban esperando.

-Hola, hermana- saludó Hiro-chan a Yuu, con una sonrisa.

-Hola, pequeñajo- exclamó ella con entusiasmo, revolviéndole el cabello con la mano.

-Vamos, Yuu, no molestes a Hiro-chan- le regañó la Sra. Tanaka.

-Tranquila, mamá, si a él le gusta que se lo haga.

-Venga, no nos quedemos aquí- dijo el Sr. Kurawa-. Es hora de ir a la feria.

-Ey, ¿os importa si Hiro-chan y yo vamos por nuestra cuenta?- preguntó Yuu a los adultos-. Es que es un poco palo ir con los padres.

-Por mí está bien- dijo la Sra. Kurawa-, pero no nos extravíes a Hiro-chan, ¿eh?

-No se preocupe- exclamó Yuu con decisión-. Le cuidaré a costa de mi vida, si es necesario.

-Vamos, Yuu, no exageres- dijo la Sra. Tanaka.

-Bien, pues hasta luego- se despidió la joven.

-Hasta luego- dijo Hiro-chan.

Las dos parejas les vieron alejarse cogidos de la mano y luego adentrarse entre la muchedumbre de la feria.

-Desde que han de pasar las tardes juntos, esos dos se han hecho uña y carne- comentó el Sr. Kurawa.

-Sí, no estaría mal que esto desencadenara en algo- dijo la Sra. Tanaka, romántica.

-¿En qué tiene que desencadenar?- preguntó el Sr. Tanaka, inflexible- Cuando se hagan más mayores cada uno irá por su lado y ahí se acabará la cosa.

-Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá- concluyó la Sra. Kurawa.

Hiro-chan y Yuu avanzaban entre la gente, mirando las paradas de la feria.

-¿Por qué no has querido que fuéramos con ellos?- preguntó Hiro-chan curioso.

-Me apetecía estar contigo los dos solos- respondió Yuu-. Venga, ahora vamos a divertirnos- exclamó.

La pareja fue haciendo su itinerario por las paradas de juegos: estuvieron en la parada en que había que pescar peces con redecillas de papel, consiguiendo atrapar Hiro-chan un par, aunque Yuu no tuvo suerte. También estuvieron en el tiro al blanco, comieron juntos algodón de azúcar, Yuu le compró a Hiro-chan la careta del protagonista de la serie animada de moda del momento… Estuvieron disfrutando juntos del momento y olvidándose de la realidad cotidiana. Después de un buen rato llegaron al final de la feria, donde se alzaba la pequeña montaña en cuya cima se encontraba el templo sintoísta.

-Ey, ¿quieres que hagamos la primera visita del año al templo?- propuso Yuu.

-Si aún faltan dos horas para medianoche- objetó Hiro-chan consultando su reloj de pulsera.

-Tú siempre tan metódico- dijo Yuu poniendo morros-. Deberías ser más espontáneo de vez en cuando.

Hiro-chan sonrió.

-Pues, venga, vayamos al templo- exclamó decidido.

Juntos subieron la larga escalera que daba al lugar religioso. Allí se encontraron en una explanada con el templo al fondo. No había nadie, y la iluminación artificial era poca, pero la suficiente para que pudieran guiarse. Llegaron al lugar de las ofrendas y cada uno dejó caer una moneda en la rendija. Dieron un par de palmadas y se quedaron en posición de rezo, pensando en sus respectivos deseos para el año nuevo. Luego decidieron quedarse un rato, sentados en el borde del suelo de madera, con las piernas colgando. Ante ellos podían contemplar las luces que formaban la ciudad, extendiéndose hasta la lejanía, y encima un cielo nocturno estrellado que se encontraba presidido por la Luna llena.

-Hoy la noche está preciosa- comentó Hiro-chan contento-. Aunque quizá hace un poco de frío. ¿A ti que te parece?- preguntó girándose hacia Yuu.

El muchacho se sorprendió al ver que la habitual expresión sonriente de su compañera había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por una mirada baja y un semblante de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermana?- preguntó alarmado- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Yuu le dirigió su mirada triste.

-Hiro-chan, estoy embarazada.

El chaval le miró extrañado, pero en pocos instantes aclaró sus ideas.

-¿Quieres decir que estás esperando un bebé?- preguntó.

-Eso es.

-Entonces, ¿voy a ser papá?- exclamó Hiro-chan sorprendido.

-Sí, vas a ser papá- dijo Yuu formándosele una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin desaparecerle la tristeza del rostro-. Había oído en alguna parte que los chicos de tu edad aún no tenéis espermatozoides. Pero por lo visto no es cierto.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Pero, hermana, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Hiro-chan. Se arrodilló y la abrazó de costado, presionando su pecho contra el hombro de ella-. ¿No quieres tener el bebé?

-La verdad es que me he dado cuenta que me sentiría feliz de esperar un hijo tuyo, Hiro-chan, pero en otras circunstancias- explicó la joven sin mirarle-. Yo soy una estudiante de instituto. Y no estoy preparada en ningún sentido para encargarme de un hijo.

Yuu bajó de nuevo la mirada, y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron.

Hiro-chan dejó de abrazarla, y la miró confuso. Pero entonces apareció una expresión seria en su cara.

-¡Hermana, te prometo que asumiré mi responsabilidad!- exclamó con decisión- ¡Me pondré a trabajar y cuidaré de ti y el bebé!

Yuu sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias, Hiro-chan, pero no puedo pedirle eso a un niño de once años- dijo mientras pasaba unos dedos entre los mechones de cabello del pequeño.

-Para ti no soy un niño- dijo él serio, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-. Nosotros somos novios, ¿recuerdas? Y los novios se ayudan el uno al otro y comparten las cosas. Es lo que me dijo mi profesora. Y yo quiero hacerlo.

Antes de que Yuu pudiera objetar nada, Hiro-chan la besó en la boca. Fue un beso largo, húmedo, cálido. Él se despegó de ella y durante unos instantes se miraron a los ojos. Luego, ante la sorpresa de Yuu, Hiro-chan le quitó los pantalones tejanos y después las bragas. Ella, sentada en el suelo de madera con las piernas abiertas, vio que Hiro-chan, estirado sobre su vientre, se dedicaba a hacerle sexo oral.

-Hermana, te has puesto colorada- dijo Hiro-chan mirándole al rostro.

-Es que… no esperaba… que tú tomaras la iniciativa- respondió Yuu entre desconcierto y placer-. Hasta ahora siempre había sido yo quien… ¡Ah! Oh, ya veo que has aprendido cuáles son mis puntos débiles…

Después de un rato, Hiro-chan se incorporó y se lanzó sobre Yuu, deslizando un dedo dentro de la vagina de ella y hundiendo su rostro entre los pechos de la joven, poniendo su mano libre sobre uno de ellos.

-Hermana, no puedo controlarme más- exclamó.

-No es necesario que seas impetuoso- comentó ella con una sonrisa y poniendo un dedo índice sobre los labios de él-. No voy a irme…

Ahora Hiro-chan estaba de pie desnudo de cintura para abajo y Yuu se encontraba de rodillas ante el pene erecto del chico. Con el miembro entre las manos, Yuu dio un beso en el glande. Entonces dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Hiro-chan extrañado.

-Me acuerdo de cuando tenías cinco años, y yo diez. Siempre te caías y te hacías daño- explicó Yuu mientras se subía el jersey y las copas del sostén, y ponía el miembro de Hiro-chan entre sus pechos-. Entonces te ponías a llorar, y yo sacaba el botiquín y te curaba las heridas. Y te abrazaba hasta que dejabas de llorar.

-Ey, no me trates como un niño otra vez- exclamó Hiro-chan.

-No es que quiera tomarte el pelo- respondió Yuu sonriéndole, mientras presionaba sus pechos contra el pene de Hiro-chan, moviéndolos arriba y abajo-, sólo es que me siento feliz…

Yuu lamía el glande mientras seguía masturbando a Hiro-chan con sus pechos.

-Ah… ¡Ah!

El semen salió disparado y cayó sobre el rostro de Yuu. Hiro-chan respiró un poco entrecortadamente, reflejándose la calma en su rostro.

-Hay tanto y tan caliente…- dijo la joven mientras se lamía un dedo con el que había recogido un poco de esperma.

Hiro-chan vio que Yuu se daba la vuelta, mostrándole su trasero. Inclinó el torso hacia delante y puso cada mano a un lado de su vulva, la cual se encontraba plenamente a la vista del chaval.

-La noche es fría- dijo Yuu mirándole-. Así que te calentaré aquí dentro…

Yuu, situada de lado con una pierna levantada, era penetrada con energía desde atrás por Hiro-chan.

-Oh, Hiro-chan, cómo te siento- exclamaba ella embriagada-. No pares.

-Por favor, llámame Hiroshi- dijo él inmerso en su placer.

-Está bien, pero si tú dejas lo de "hermana" y a partir de ahora me llamas Yuu.

-De acuerdo. Yuu.

Ahora la joven estaba tumbada en el suelo, y el muchacho la penetraba situado de rodillas entre sus piernas. Yuu puso sus palmas de las manos en las mejillas de Hiro-chan y lo llevó hacia ella. Se besaron.

-Hiroshi… Te quiero...

El movimiento frenético continuó, hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo.

Hiro-chan se salió lentamente de Yuu, mostrando enseguida una nueva erección.

-Ya la tienes dura otra vez…- dijo Yuu tocando con los dedos el miembro- Parece que los chicos más jóvenes nunca tenéis suficiente, ¿verdad? No pasa nada. Yo puedo seguir tanto tiempo como tú quieras…

-No es eso, Yuu- dijo Hiro-chan sonriendo con emoción-. Es sólo porque estoy contigo que se me pone así…

Yuu se ruborizó.

Hicieron el amor dos o tres veces más, en diferentes posturas, hasta que se quedaron tumbados sobre el suelo de madera de la entrada del templo, el uno al lado del otro, cogiéndose la mano, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Yuu, quiero que el tiempo pase deprisa para convertirme en adulto- dijo Hiro-chan-. Para así convertirme en un hombre en el que puedas confiar. Un hombre que pueda protegerte. En el hombre que te ame…

El cielo estrellado se veía brillante, sumándose a la calma y tranquilidad de la noche.


	6. V

V.

-Treinta y ocho grados y dos décimas- leyó Yuu en el termómetro.

Hiroshi estaba tumbado metido en su futón, con un paño mojado sobre la frente, las mejillas encendidas y con cara de circunstancias.

-Me parece que no fue una buena idea que lo hiciéramos a la intemperie, con el frío que hacía- comentó Yuu resignada, arrodillada a su lado. Cogió el plato de arroz y la cuchara-. Bueno, Hiroshi, pues hoy estaré todo el día aquí cuidándote, así que tú sólo quédate en el futón y descansa, ¿vale?

-Jopé, Yuu, ya me estás tratando como un niño pequeño- protestó Hiroshi-. Me parece que, haga lo que haga, siempre me verás así.

-Bueno, puede que te vea como un niño- respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero eres mi niño. A quien yo quiero mucho. No sé lo que nos depara el futuro, pero no me importaría que nos dejara avanzar por la vida los dos juntos.

-Yuu…- susurró Hiroshi emocionado.

La muchacha se inclinó hacia él y se dieron un dulce beso.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me das el arroz de boca a boca?- dijo Hiroshi señalándose la suya.

Yuu se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió.

-Niño malo y consentido…


	7. Epílogo

_Epílogo._

-El resto fue relativamente fácil- continuó explicando Tomoko a Taro, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven, ambos desnudos y tumbados en la cama de ella-. Mi madre nunca quiso decir a nadie quién la había dejado embarazada. Y al cabo de nueve meses nací yo. Mi madre siempre recibió el apoyo de su familia, pero a causa del embarazo y de tener que cuidar de mí, ya no pudo hacer de canguro de mi padre, pero siguieron viéndose porque él iba muy frecuentemente a su casa a visitarla y ayudarla. Aunque había quienes no lo veían con buenos ojos, empezaron a salir formalmente cuando él cumplió los quince y ella tenía veinte. Y mi padre, como había prometido, se tomó muy en serio sus estudios y consiguió un buen trabajo para poder formar los tres una familia. Se casaron hace seis años, tuvieron a mi hermanita hace tres, y aquí estamos.

-Vaya…- dijo Taro fascinado por la historia. Hubo un pequeño silencio-. Pues ya sé de quien has heredado ese carácter entusiasta y maternal que tienes.

-Calla, tonto…

-¿Y tú crees que aún les queda algo del chaval y la canguro que se liaron?

-Pues no sé, quizás… No digo que no sean adultos responsables, pero me da la sensación de que, a veces, cuando están juntos, recuerdan a un niño y su hermana mayor…

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, la madre de Tomoko se cogía al fregadero, inclinado su torso hacia delante, con su falda subida hasta la cintura y sin bragas, mientras su esposo, con la ropa interior y los pantalones bajados, la penetraba desde atrás cogiéndose a sus nalgas. Ella iba dejando escapar gemidos, mientras él arremetía con energía, ambos con el placer reflejado en sus rostros.

-Hermana…

-Hiro-chan…

FIN


End file.
